Doubledealer (Earth-7045)
Doubledealer is prominent among Transformers as he holds a place in both the Autobot and Decepticon armies under respective false identities. The truth, however, is that this ruthless mechanoid is a mercenary loyal only to whomever is paying him, and then only if no better offer catches his eye. At times, even his own partners are unaware of all of Doubledealer's duplicitous dealings. His skills and power make him a valuable asset to both sides, but neither really trust him as far as they could throw a Guardian robot. Doubledealer is almost unique among Powermasters in possessing two binary bonded partners, Knok and Skar, a trait shared only by Overlord. Doubledealer carefully chose his partners to best represent him to each faction. Neither Knok nor Skar knows of the other's existence, nor of their master's double life. His two partners are loyal to the Autobots and Decepticons respectively. History to be added Powers & Abilities Doubledealer= |-| Dealer/Clouder= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. Doubledealer's in particular was upgraded by Shockblast with Triple-Changer technology from Project: Endgame. ****ICMB missile launcher truck alt. mode'' ****''Mechanical falcon alt. mode'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' *****''Sharp Beak'' *****''Sharp Talons'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Driving' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Skilled Tactician' *'Expert Manipulator' *'Intimidation' *'Expert Spy' *'Expert in Infiltration' *'Expert in Demolitions' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Doubledealer's vehicle mode is not particularly maneuverable. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Electronic Paintjob Manipulator': can alter his armor's paintjob on a whim. Transportation *Alternate modes *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Truck mode ICBM launcher' *'Falcon mode back-mounted gun' *'Solid light blaster' Trivia *The Clouder identity is a reference to the Japanese adaptation of Doubledealer from Transformers: Super-God Masterforce. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Iacon (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Triple-Changers (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Powermasters (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Mercenaries Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Animal Traits Category:Avian Traits Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Master Manipulator Category:Intimidation Category:Espionage Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Chromakinesis Category:Yellow Skin Category:Gun Wielders Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters